


Truth Or Dare

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Group, M/M, Quarry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill Deathwish Denbrough at it again.





	Truth Or Dare

It is a cold January evening, around seven o'clock. Almost all the losers were at the quarry, sitting in a circle near the cliff edge. Ben wasn’t there, home sick, the group had already texted their well wishes and Bill brought him his homework from that day. Bill had Richie and Eddie on either side of him, trying to break up at least some of the bickering. They both were opinionated and a bit chaotic at times so Bill felt the need to be a mediator. They’d already played cards, bs, which Bill almost always won, he had an excellent poker face. He wasn’t a big smiler, or expressive in any way really, stoic. Now they sat in their circle playing truth or dare. Bill loosely held a cigarette between his lips.

“Truth or Dare, Billiam?” Richie had asked with a smirk across his face, you could see the mischief in his eyes behind his cracked glasses. 

Bill takes another drag off the cigarette, he actually looks cool when he does, unlike Richie. He considers it for a moment. Hmmm, Richie’s dares usually aren’t so bad, and truths leave too much that could be said. Bill really does have secrets. And his friends know that he has secrets. That’s the bad part, they’d probably do many things to get them out of him. That was probably behind the reason for Richie suggesting this game. Bill Denbrough had a massive crush on Eddie Kaspbrak and he feels that it’s getting a little obvious. Eddie was oblivious but Richie was damn near as observant as Bill. He isn’t ready to say it in front of Eddie. He wanted to do something special, write a song, draw a picture, something.

“D-dare,” he finally replies, expecting to be forced to eat something weird, which definitely wouldn’t be the worst thing Richie has made him do as a dare.

Bill looks a little taken aback by Richie’s suddenness but also the dare. In the summer it would be fun, but with the weather being a little below freezing and them all in their winter gear, gloves courtesy of Eddie’s nagging, it would be miserable. But Bill wasn’t ready to submit to a truth. It was a Friday night. Live a little, he told himself. “O-okay,” he responds with a little shakiness to his voice.

“Bill, you shouldn’t,” Stan says plainly, he hated his friend’s reckless Sometimes. It wasn’t safe.

“I’m g-g-gonna,” Bill says with determination lacing his tone. He strips himself of his jacket and gloves and scarf, now standing in his sneakers and t-shirt and jeans. 

“Yeah, let the man live a little, stick in the mud,” Richie jokes towards Stan, not meaning any harm beneath his words. They all knew this. Stan mocks offense and goes back to worrying about his friend.

“Bill, it’s gonna be hell, fucking miserably cold, I hope you know that.”

Bill doesn’t listen to his words, taking off his shirt to reveal his somewhat toned abs. He was on the swim team after all, it made his body nice. He unties the laces of his sneakers and slips them off, “oh I kn-know,” he says, looking Stan in the eye as he slips off the shoes. He starts to unzip and unbutton his jeans, slipping those off too.

Here he was, standing in his boxers at the edge of the cliff, Richie looking at him in amazement, he never thought he actually would. He should’ve, this is Bill “death wish” Denbrough he was reckoning with. Him and his way too big bike and his reasons to fight with danger. The boy had been so different since Georgie died. Indifferent to life and death situations. Bill pauses for a moment to look back at the now incomplete circle, shooting a peace sign and a smirk before curling up into a cannonball and jumping off the cliff into the freezing water below.


End file.
